Death Buddies
by RodentFace
Summary: Am I the only one who's noticed that Sirius and Fred both died laughing?  Wouldn't that make them Death Buddies or something like that?  They seem to think so.  Everyone else, not so much.


Disclaimer: Since I don't know if J. K. Rowling made this similarity on purpose, I obviously am not J. K. Rowling and _don't _own Harry Potter. Get it?

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! What happened," Sirius asked, his voice suddenly confused, but his eyes still held that twinkle one gets when laughing. He looked around, suspicious.

"Well, mate," James Potter said….siriusly (I'm sorry, I had to!) "Your lovely cousin just killed you while you were having a jolly laugh. "Maybe cracking jokes that are so funny that you can't help but laugh while fight _isn't _such a good idea," he said wisely.

Sirius swore loudly. The idea that he was dead didn't seem to bother him as much as the fact that he'd let his guard down.

"Sirius!" Lily ran over and hugged him. She took a step back from him. "Is Harry okay!"

"Lily!" his face broke out into a grin. "Yeah, at least, I think so. Something tells me that he's going to be stupid and run after my dear cousin," he said shrewdly.

"He is," James said, worried as he looked down on Harry who was chasing Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Unfortunatly," Sirius grinned, "Harry takes after James in more ways than one." James smacked Sirius in the arm.

XXX

"Heh, heh! Good one Perce! Perce?" Fred asked, his voice suddenly worried, but his eyes still held that twinkle one gets when laughing. He looked around, curious.

"Fred!" his uncle, Sirius ran over to him.

"Sirius!" Fred shouted, excited. "What are you doing here? Actually, where _are _we?"

"You died," Sirius said, simply. "Maybe laughing at your until-then pompous brother's joke _isn't _such a good idea."

Fred swore. "_What!_ Ron and Hermione haven't even started dating yet!"

"Yes, they have," Sirius cut in.

"They have?" Fred asked, interested.

"Yeah, she kissed him about half-an-hour before you died," Sirius shrugged.

"But I haven't gotten to tease them about it yet!" Fred said. "That's the most important part!" Sirius nodded and Fred asked, "So, any idea who's winning at the moment?"

"It's about even," Sirius said. "Come on, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Sirius grinned when he imagined what Fred would say when he finally got to meet the last of the (not traitorous) Marauders.

XXX

James and Lily tried to comfort Remus and Tonks about how it would be okay that they'd died even though there son had just been born. They tried to explain that he would turn out well, "Look at Harry," they'd said, but then they realized that that was a bad comparison because of the Prophecy and the Dursleys.

Eventually, they managed to calm them down by which point, Harry had called James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus back leaving Fred to calm down Tonks as she realized that Harry was about to let himself get killed ("Who's going to raise Teddy!")

Fred sat down and grumbled.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Well, Harry is about to die and he just _walked past_ Ginny without even so much as a goodbye!" he threw his hands up in the air angrily.

"Do you honestly think that she'd let him go if she knew what he was about to do?" Tonks asked shrewdly.

"No. But that doesn't mean that he has to die miserable! I mean, he could have just given her a quick kiss and hurried off," he thought before realizing how that was a stupid idea.

"You know, most older brothers have a problem with their younger sisters dating," Tonks grinned.

"I don't care who Ginny dates as long as it's Harry," Fred waved an impatient hand. "My point is, why couldn't his last few moments been happy ones? Why should Ginny just have her thought of him be their break up? I mean, Sirius and I died happily! We both died laughing….." his voice trailed off. "I never noticed that. We both died laughing…."

Tonks waved a hand in front of his face and finally he blinked and looked up at her. "What?"

"Why are you drifting off into space like that?" Tonks asked him.

"I just never noticed that before."

"You died a few hours ago. How would you have time?" Tonks pointed out.

XXX

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius!" Fred said excitedly when he, James, Lily, and Remus came back.

"What?" he asked interested.

"We both died laughing!" he said. "Isn't that odd?"

"You're right!" Sirius said, his eyes widening. "We're…Death Buddies or something!"

"_Death Buddies!_" Remus asked, looking thoroughly disgusted at the idea.

"Yeah!" Fred grinned. With that, a badge that clearly read :_**DEATH BUDDY!**_ appeared on his sweater and an identical one on Sirius' robes.

"It makes perfected sense," Albus said, just before disappearing to greet Harry after he "died". "We're all dead and we might as well be pleased with our manner of arrival to the afterlife."

XXX

Exactly 149 years and 21 days later, Harry Potter (who had just died moments before) and Albus Dumbledore still seemed like the only ones who could understand the humor in being a Death Buddy.

"How can you _not _think it's funny?" Sirius asked James while Ron Weasley (who'd died a few months previously) ran to greet Harry.

"It's just that _anyone_ can be a Death Buddy as long as they died the same way, can't they?" he asked.

"Of course," Sirius shrugged.

"Died _Bellatrix _die laughing?" James asked and he walked off, leaving Sirius looking stricken.


End file.
